


That Time I Poked The Beast

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Established Relationships [5]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual spanking, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, M/M, Original Universe, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe Sane and Consensual gone awry, Sex Games, Sex Play, letting the demon out to play, poking the beast, written just for that tag, yes I mean it literally this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Five years after Rai’s good ending in LBTV, this is the latest installment in Konoe’s and Rai’s attempts at keeping their relationship fresh and exciting. After Konoe’s kidnapping from Rai’s old business rivals, he finds himself curious and frequently watched by the beast-like creature inside Rai who saved him.This fic tells the story of what happens when Konoe coaxes the beast out for playtime.While the two do have a safe word (omg!), in this fic, please beware of heavy angst and concern that the beast might not respond to it. It reads as pretty non-con at the start, but considering the universe and the characters and the ending, and compared to my other works, I don’t think I’d consider it non- or even dub-con. And Konoe does not actually use his safe word, either. But be forewarned.





	That Time I Poked The Beast

Our sex games have gotten quite a bit more mellow in the past few days since the abduction experience involving Rai’s old business rivals. I mean, they are certainly out of the picture after Rai—or rather, the creature living inside Rai—chopped off the Touga’s right hand. But something else has been bothering me.

I feel like that creature inside Rai has been making brief appearances and eyeing me frequently since then—especially when we go out drinking together, almost as if he wants to come out and play. The Rai I know has been very sweet, gentle and careful not to frighten me, and careful not to get into fights. I think he was afraid when that creature made its most recent appearance. He doesn’t have control over himself when whoever that is makes his appearance.

That doesn’t quell my interest, however. 

I want my precious Touga to realize that creature _loves_ me, cares for me, and trusts me just as much as he does—and I want to _prove_ it. That creature saved me. I think if I can bring him out, perhaps I can soothe Rai, and perhaps combine them somehow, or make Rai be able to feel more in control when the beast-like version wants to come out and play or realize that he loves me and can be trusted.

Or... that’s what I’m telling myself. 

Truthfully, these looks the beast is giving me are _incredibly_ lust-filled, and they make all my hair stand on end and make my heart race—even worse than what Rai does to me—when he’s in _heat_. They make me feel like he wants to devour me, that I’m the only cat in the entire world—like no one else is in the room—and I get all hot and bothered and turned on—to a ridiculous point. 

Normally, when I get a sort of look like this from Rai, there’s a kind of teasing that accompanies it—a _power_ he holds over me—and I have to submit to his power by feeling desired. It’s like when he grooms me and tells me to simply bite him and escape, he knows very well I can’t best him. But beast-Rai, when _he_ looks at me, it’s as though he cannot help himself. And that makes me feel all-powerful. It makes me feel _reckless_. I feel like letting him fuck me in the middle of the street or going down on him in an alley. It’s insane! 

Or maybe... well. Maybe... if I prod him a little, he will come out and let me do whatever I want—to _him_. That idea entices me—the fact that silver cat might be at _my_ mercy tempts me more than I’d like to admit, and that animal inside Rai is the key. 

As it is, when Rai takes me out for drinks, he flirts and teases, and I manage only a few glimpses of beast-Rai. I haven’t quite figured out how to make him appear. I mean, I could start a fight, maybe by flirting or making eyes at some other cat, but I don’t want to do that. 

Tonight, I thought I might just talk to him, gently, casually, in a way that seems like I could be reminiscing about old times with regular, mostly sane Rai. I’m slightly nervous he will be angry if he figures out what I’m trying to do—but that might also serve my purpose. Because sometimes, the beast comes out when Rai loses his temper.

It’s a win-win for me.

“Ah, you’re together tonight,” the bartender says. 

“You say that like we aren’t _always_ together. He’s my Sanga and has been, for over five years now. Get your head out of your ass and give me a kuim cider, a lager, and two shots of the best catnip liquor you’ve got,” Rai growls. 

I smile politely, shrugging my shoulders. We give him good business, and the barkeep knows better than to take offense at Rai’s tone. 

He collects our drinks and carries them to a more intimate seat by the window—there’s less smoke there. Considerate, I think, as I sit down across from him, slipping off a boot under the table. I sneak my foot onto the seat of his chair and right into his lap. My feet are small and are rather skilled at stealth massage. He lifts his eyebrows at my action, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. 

Not making eye contact, of course, I take a sip of the cider. It’s sweet and sour—very tasty—and help myself to a sip his lager—which is decent, but I have never developed a taste for it. I pull a face after drinking it, and he chuckles at me—watching my expression.

“Now the shots,” Rai says, clinking my glass.

The liquor burns as it slides down my throat, but I do enjoy it just the same. It’s herbal and minty, and it has the effect of clearing my sinuses. I don’t mind it. And I don’t even gag on it anymore. 

“You’ve gotten much better at holding your liquor—except for your preference for cider,” Rai scoffs teasingly. 

“It tastes good,” I protest softly. I’m not going to defend myself for liking anything made with kuims. Kuim has always been my favorite.

“Ah—how about this?” He pushes back from the table a moment and returns with two more shots. This should prove to be an interesting evening.

I sniff the red syrupy liquid—definitely high in alcohol—and I sip it carefully. It burns as the catnip liquor did, but this tastes sweet then sour.

“Oh!” I’m delighted. “Is it kuim? Liquor from kuim?” 

“A new product, in fact. I thought you might like it.” He smiles softly, looking away for a moment as he pulls my leg back into his lap and massages the arch of my foot.

I certainly do. And the more I drink, the better I think my idea of dragging that animalistic beast from my lover is a good idea—but maybe it would be better to do it somewhere a little less public, just because of what I’d like to _do_ to him.

I am wondering how to start when my hands are grabbed suddenly, and Rai asks, quite seriously, quite out of the blue, how I am feeling. He sounds genuine, and it takes me by surprise.

“Feeling? A little drunk, but—”

“No. I want to know if you are feeling _safe_. Here. With _me_. Or when you are _alone_ with me.” His tone is so quiet and earnest, I have to glance up at him.

“Rai,” I answer, “I _always_ feel safe when I am with you, and specifically, in your arms.”

“Even after what happened last week?” 

“Especially after what happened then,” I say. I reach out across the table, touching his cheek softly. “You _saved_ me.”

“I could have hurt you. I know—I lost control of myself—I went a little crazy—”

“You didn’t, though. That part of you came to _save_ me,” I insist. I touch the outside of his eyepatch for a moment, and Rai flinches for just a second. He’s had as much to drink as me, but of course, he’s bigger than I am. He can drink a lot more. That small flinch is so childlike—almost a fear of rejection, and I won’t allow it. “No, don’t pull away. That part of you—the part you don’t accept—well, I _do_ accept it, and I _love_ it. I accept _all_ of you. Perhaps before I knew that my feelings for you were love, I was afraid of that part of you, but I was afraid of your scolding, too. But as soon as I realized my feelings for you, I loved _all_ of you—and I still do. It’s no different from you loving the part of me that gets hopelessly lost.”

Rai looks at me across the table, and a dark shadow floats across the pale blue eye. It excites me to see it—it _thrills_ me. I try to suppress the obvious shiver that rushes through my fur. I continue bravely—and stupidly. 

“I wish I could _show_ that part of you that I love you with my entire being: my heart, my soul, and, um, my body.” 

I hear a deep purr—and feel it vibrating against my foot and my hands, since that is where we are currently touching, and the shadow passes over his eye once again, just briefly.

“It doesn’t—I don’t—frighten you?” Rai asks. 

“No—absolutely not! I know you would _never_ hurt me! Not a single part of you would ever hurt me! You love me and consider me precious,” I answer, even if he does look as though he wants to devour me at times. “And I feel the same about you. About _all_ of you.” I soften my voice even more, letting it become sexy and passionate, even if it draws unwanted attention in the bar. It has always carried well. As a Sanga, that is my voice’s purpose. “Will you let me show you?”

The darkness pauses in his eye, instead of floating past, simply watching me for a moment. It’s so fucking hot, to be watched—like a ferocious beast is surveying its prey—like the animal instinct that Rai keeps repressed is watching me. My mouth fills with saliva and my body starts to sweat, and he notices since his nose twitches slightly. Then, the corners of Rai’s lips curl up slightly in that unusual smile as he looks at me, and he asks—his voice is so different now, like that of another cat, raspy and hoarse and husky, “Show me _how_ , exactly?” 

My gods, it makes my fur stand on end, the tips of my fangs bare over my lips, my body shivers and trembles, and I want him more than anything. And his pupil widens when he sees my response. 

“Let me _love_ you. Let me make love to you.” My voice is so quiet, but his fur bristles and his ears are perked up, tilted toward me, listening.

“You want the monster? You don’t feel like you are betraying your beloved Touga by desiring the beast?”

“Not at all!” I reach out my hands to touch his face. “You are one and the same—though why you act like separate creatures sharing a single body astounds me. You have been together, protecting each other since he was just a child. And...” I let my hands trail down his neck and press my foot a little more obviously into his groin “... you want me, too, don’t you?” 

That deep purr deepens to a growl. Such a hair-raising sound makes my mouth water with desire and thrills me to my bones. My cock stiffens between my legs, and a little bit of dampness spills from the tip. 

To my surprise, he stands up and grabs my leg, pulling my body sharply, so I am hanging upside down. I give a sharp little yelp of surprise, announcing my indignation. But he continues pulling me up over his shoulder so I am draped around his neck, missing one boot. 

“W-wait!” I’m embarrassed, now that the patrons of the bar can obviously see what I was doing with my boot off under the table, but I don’t want him to leave it here! “M-my boot!”

Rai picks it up and carries it and me out of the bar. It seems we are headed back to Bardo’s, but instead, he takes me to the woods behind the inn, next to the river. He lays me down in the grass carefully—and he takes my bare foot in both hands and pops my toes into his mouth, licking and sucking on them—letting his fangs graze them occasionally. It feels a little strange and oddly intimate, but he interrupts, looking at me.

“Why did you refuse my kiss?” 

“Huh?” I gasp, surprised by the sudden question. I don’t remember refusing any kisses. 

“The time with the incense—you purchased it, knowingly or not—I could smell it and knew what would happen. But I desired you. I pushed him into kissing you. Yet—you refused me. Why?” 

“Five years ago?” My ears twitch. “You knew!? Why did you let me—?”

“He told you not to buy it.” The voice is husky and low, and it does not sound like Rai. And I remember his words. He warned me about shopkeepers staying open so late—you never know what’s mixed in there. 

I gasp slightly. 

“Then why did you let me take the long way round?”

“He didn’t want to—he wanted to go back to the inn, but you were already walking. He couldn’t risk anything happening to you.” A hand touches my face. “At the time, you were his carefully cultivated Sanga, but _I_ knew. And I wanted more.” He smiles softly.

“You  _scolded_ me!” The memory comes flooding back:

Like it was yesterday, my body floods with heat and chills, my fur fluffing up. My heart beats loud in my ears, and my vision shakes. I remember Rai’s mannerisms changing, his tail swishing back and forth. He looked almost... pushy. Like this beast-Rai feels. It frightened me. But when I suggested that we caught a cold, his harsh response shocked me.   

> “You really are a stupid cat. But this is even stupider. Can’t you hear it?”

My embarrassment from then floods my face and ears, flushing them pink. The sounds of other cats, indulging in pleasure—right where we stood—my gods—the first time I’d been exposed to anything like this—I couldn’t believe it!

He told me all about the incense and catnip—that low-quality catnip could be hidden within the incense. It was meant to deceive cats. Or some cats could tell and daringly buy it anyway.

Wait a minute—he _could_ tell!?

And then—he told me to be _quiet_ —in that deep, ragged voice, so unlike his usual, calm voice—and he licked my ears. It felt bewildering and stimulating—warm and surprising—but I didn’t know what to do. It made me feel like I was floating and dizzy, and I didn’t know Rai like this... 

“Why did you refuse me?” The same husky, ragged voice interrupts my memory. 

“Huh?” I jerk up my gaze, to see beast-Rai right before me.

“You tried to explain the night before we met Leaks, but I don’t understand. I never understood.” He looks... sad. Almost rejected.

“I—I was just afraid!” I exclaim, pulling him in close and kissing his lips softly. “I didn’t know you like that, Rai—and I was afraid you were teasing me. I’d never thought of anyone in that way before. Even then, I think I was attracted to you—even back in the forest when you first saved me from those bandits. But if I admitted that, it would put me at a disadvantage if you didn’t feel the same. I was afraid of what would happen. I didn’t know you felt the same!”

“Why would I have kissed you if I hadn’t?” 

“At the time, I thought you kissed me because of the incense,” I explain. “And I misunderstood what you said about instincts forcing you to act.”

“I think I understand. Although... I wish I could do it over.” 

“Me, too. I am sorry. I hurt you.” I look up at the creature staring down at me—looking at me with my lover’s face—and it is _not_ a demon. It’s the _strength_ that protected my lover throughout his childhood and got him to me—got him to where he is today—and he is still vulnerable. “Let’s try it again.”

“What?” His voice is still soft and husky. 

“Let’s do it over. Lick my ears, like you did that time.” He doesn’t need me to prompt him again. 

My shoulder is grabbed and I’m pulled up to sit. Suddenly, Rai’s tongue roughly licks my ear. Even today, the sensation is slightly strange and intrusive. My ears are sensitive and the skin is thin, and Rai’s tongue is rough for grooming his long fur. And there is still a sweet sense of defeat that floods my body every time he grooms me—because I _know_ I can’t escape him.

A small protest escapes my lips and I hear a rough whisper, “Be quiet,” from the cat grooming me, as he works through the fur on my ear. I shake my head to escape the soft stimulation, and I’m dragged back down toward the grass and pinned against a tree. Deja-vu comes over me in a wonderful wave of memory—bringing shame and pleasure and excitement, and my cheeks flush. I work hard to keep my voice quiet, but I’m hopelessly excited and thrilled—and hearing Rai’s tongue in my ear and his excited breathing are doing nothing to stifle my excitement.

I hear a click of Rai’s tongue before I feel my ear licked again. This is a familiar sensation now, but it gets me worked up every time, even with my ear flicked down to escape the excess stimulation. The thin skin on the outer edge is nibbled softly, his tongue licks the downy fur deep inside, and then he sucks my entire tip into his mouth. 

It’s simultaneously rough and tender, and it’s enough to bring me close to tears—the vibrations resounding against the fur and on my skin, sending shivers down my back, making my tail fluff out. I struggle weakly to push him away, but my efforts are useless. I really can’t resist this kind of tenderness. And I kind of hate myself for not hating _any_ of it. Has this been _him_ —this whole time? 

I remember he pinned my hands against the trunk of the tree—and he does it again, using just one hand. His other hand combs through the bristled fur of my tail, and he slowly pulls my ear out of his mouth, between his lips, making me shiver and shudder.

How does he still affect me this way, even after all this time? 

“I was so scared—that first time,” I whisper. “I’d only ever known you to look at me with that cold look in your eye—and when you touched me with warmth, how I saw you, what I relied on, completely collapsed. And I was intoxicated.” 

Looking up, my ear now free, that eye captures my gaze—full of heat. His chest is rising and falling just like it always does—and it occurs to me, this beast-like Rai often comes out to play during our interactions, even if Rai doesn’t know it.

My mind goes back in time again—with the rise and fall of his chest.   

> “I told you not to buy it.”
> 
> “You knew this would happen?” 
> 
> “That’s not it. I told you not to meddle in things that don’t concern you.”
> 
> “It’s too late now, isn’t it?” 
> 
> “Then take responsibility.” He was scowling when he said it, so when he kissed me right afterward, it shocked me.

“You’re around all the time, aren’t you?” 

I don’t get a direct reply, but I do get a smile, and a kiss. It’s as if he remembers, too. The heat of his body is familiar to me now—not as shocking as it was the first time. I wonder how he remembers it—our first kiss. 

He presses his lips to mine several times then runs his tongue along my teeth. This time, I admit him entrance, my wrists still pinned overhead. I feel his fangs nipping at my bottom lip, and I automatically lift up my chin—a submissive gesture—offering him my throat—and I see his pupil widen slightly.

Should I _really_ be offering the beast-Rai my throat? The thought flashes through my mind just briefly, but I don’t hesitate.

I close my eyes as lips and tongue and teeth trail down my throat to my collarbone—his favorite place to mark me. I shudder when I feel light and then significant suction there. Both my hands are released, and his hands slip up under the hem of my shirt, exposing me to the cool breeze and allowing his uninterrupted trail down my body to continue. 

This is much rougher than his usual grooming—he’s using teeth and more suction, marking my body as he goes, and I grab two handfuls of hair and pull, drawing a growl from him. This makes him bite harder and faster—and soon, I lose my remaining boot as well as my pants and underwear.

“Oy!”

This isn’t quite going as I expected—especially not when I’m pulled down into the grass on my belly, naked. I was hoping he might let _me_ have my way with him, but that isn’t happening. Not at all! Instead—my tail is being roughly groomed and nipped—no—wait— 

“Tch! Ouch!”

That was _definitely_ a bite—and something like fear floods me as his tongue approaches the base of my tail. I am not sure I want him licking and biting me there! Also, I wonder if he will respond to our safe word... 

Suddenly, my legs are pushed up beneath my body and the place where my ass and thighs meet is licked. I shiver violently.

“Hey—um, wait!” 

Hands creep around to the front of my hips, and the licking grows stronger and rougher, turning to suction and nipping and an actual bite.

“Ouch! Damn it!” 

“Mmm, your skin is so soft and delicious.” 

His voice is still soft and husky and so damned sexy—it raises all the fur on my body and I don’t really dislike _any_ of what he is doing to me. I feel his mouth underneath my body—my gods, how did it get there?? His tongue is lapping against the crease between my thighs and hip is licked and I become nervous—I do _not_ want him to bite me there! 

I hear a soft hum from a place I don’t think it should be coming from and I start to struggle as much as I can—and I hear laughter—actual _laughter_.

“Th-that’s going to hurt! Hey! D-don’t b-bite me there!” 

I push my body around or try to, but as always, my struggle is hopeless. He starts by licking the same spot several times—the entire crease of my hip—holding my ass firmly in place, lying on his back. My body is betraying me, shuddering and shivering helplessly. I’m terribly ashamed of my own behavior—and of how hard I am right now!

I’m actually a little afraid to use my safe word—what if he doesn’t stop? Have I gotten in over my head, bitten off more than I can chew? My gods—what if _my_ Rai doesn’t come back? Is he really going to devour me?!

I feel like I might be hyperventilating, and I find I’m getting dizzy—my tail fluffed up, my cock is dripping, desiring attention—and he bumps it with his nose purposely, chuckling softly.

“Getting desperate, are we?” 

“Please...” I beg.

He slows his mouth down to an excruciating pace and increases pressure with his mouth, and my body starts to melt. I think I _might_ be able to come just from this—and his hands slip from my ass, widening purposely to allow a finger to brush deliberately across my entrance.

I moan out loud, purring in dissatisfaction. 

“ _Enough_! Too much! I can’t take any more of this... teasing!” 

He slips his body out from underneath mine, folding my legs up underneath me, roughly teasing the base of my tail, which is obscenely fluffy and lifted as far away from my body as it can get. My body is helpless, offering itself to him. 

“Please!”

I can feel his lips brushing against my entrance and I cover my mouth with my arms, suppressing the absolutely _indecent_ cries coming from it. I do not understand how he brings this side of me out so easily—and _that_ is when it occurs to me.

Perhaps it _isn’t_ that I am provoking the beast inside Rai. 

No. That isn’t what is happening at all. 

 _He_ is provoking the beast within _me_ —and that is what he has _always_ done.

“Don’t suppress your voice. Let me hear you—if it feels good, I want to know. We are alone here, Konoe. You are _safe_ with me.”

Yeah—no _way_ I believe that! I’ve awoken a monster. But it’s too late now.

Still, he isn’t giving my cock the attention I crave, and it’s driving me crazy. I’m keening uncontrollably, making a vulgar display, stripped of all rationality and nearly all dignity. I just want to be touched. The clinking of belt buckles, the rustling of clothes—makes my fur ripple with anticipation, and I want to touch myself so much! But he has me on all fours and I’ll lose my balance—I think—but I can’t resist. 

Shifting my weight to my legs, I lower my right hand to my hips and I hear a growl at my ear.

“Hmm. Impatient?” My hand is stopped and moved back to where it was, my dick stiffens even more, and I groan in frustration. The leather glove touching my fingers—gods—I want it touching me—I want his skin touching mine—this is _not_ enough. 

“Please!” I beg, tears in my eyes, my stomach pulling.

My nape is bitten then licked—in a harsh, controlling manner—and it sends a shudder into my shoulders and spine that pools heavily in my hips. 

“I can’t—” 

“You _can_ ,” he whispers. I feel his erection pressing on my thighs.

“Please—just—touch me more!” I plead desperately, close to tears. When did I get this bad?

“Relax, Konoe. I want to enjoy you.” 

I want to come! I don’t care so much about enjoyment at this point. I can’t stay still, my thighs are quivering, and my hand moves again.

Instead of stopping my hand, my ass is spanked— _hard_ —the soft leather of that glove making an impressive sound and making my dick even harder. My ears flick backward—and it takes a moment for me to realize how much I enjoy the sharp stinging sensation that sends even more blood rushing to my groin. My cheeks are flushed red—probably my ass as well—and rather daringly, I move to stroke my dick deliberately again, purposely earning myself another spank—the next one even louder and hard enough to make me cry out. 

“You little _brat_!” Rai chuckles. “You _like_ it, don’t you?” 

The second smack is harder to recover from, and both my hands are back on the ground in front of me from the recoil, my ass burning—but his glove is stroking my skin gently, tenderly. 

“Are you done?” The question is murmured directly in my ear—tempting me—and he tickles my sit spot lightly with his fingertips. “Are you ready to submit? Or do you want just a little more?”

My heart is pounding in my ears and in my throat, and he’s right. I _can’t_ resist. I slowly move my hand toward my groin again, and the moment I reach my knee— _smack_!

A purring moan escapes my mouth—he aimed for my sit spot this time—spreading his fingers out right afterward, which has the delightful effect of sending shivers through my hips and waist.

I don’t even wait. I reach up to my cock—pushing my palm down over the tip—smashing the transparent liquid down into the head hard, making myself sigh and moan and arching my back for the next punishment, lifting up my tail. 

To my shock, my tail is grabbed at the base this time and I gasp in pleasure—it feels _so_ good—the leather against my fur—my gods! And then another hard spank makes me cry out and nearly lose my balance, pitching my body forward. I have to catch myself with both hands, leaving my cock hanging.

But Rai doesn’t leave me disappointed. He keeps hold of my tail and spanks me several times in quick succession—and I cry out in pleasure after each one—my pleasure building and building. My torso lowers to the ground, hoping to gain friction against my stomach, and my back arches, presenting my ass higher.

My breath catches—and I’m so close to climax just from the spanking alone—when his hand reaches underneath my hips and grabs my hilt. At first—the leather against my cock gives me so much pleasure I cry out—expecting to come from the touch, but he squeezes me, tight, abruptly interrupting my climax. Tears of frustration spill down my face, and I reflexively look over my shoulder. 

What is he trying to do to me?!

That crazy beast-like smile is on his face—fangs showing—and he opens his mouth. 

“ _Patience_. I haven’t even entered you yet! Weren’t you going to show your love for me?”

My breath hitches in my throat, and I sob loudly, painfully, miserably. 

“Y-Yes!”

“Silly kitten! This is lovemaking, not torture. Yet... when you look at me with that face, it makes me want to do terrible things to do.”

My body shivers with pleasure when I hear those words.

I _want_ you to do all those terrible things to me, I think.

But when his eyebrows lift in surprise, and I realize I actually said my thought out loud—to the beast.

 _Shit_. 

If I make it through this evening, I really hope Rai isn’t going to kill me! I can hear him scolding me now, that scowl on his face, “What the hell were you thinking, stupid cat?! Trying to get yourself killed? What if I didn’t respond to your safe word? Bakaneko!”

But right now, I need to be fucked, and I need it right _now_. 

“Just—please—won’t you just please fuck me?” My voice comes out in a small whimper. My thighs are quivering, and my upper torso is still pressed to the ground.

“You know, this would all be a lot easier if you would simply _ask_ for what you wanted,” he purrs softly, licking my shoulder, nipping my neck, sucking at the skin there. I feel him pressing inside me—and he slips in, easily—as though he has lubricated himself. He feels a little cold, in fact, and a shudder goes up my spine, shivering around to the front of my body. 

And what is he talking about? I _have_ been asking for what I want!

“I-I have been asking!” I protest. “I-ah-have been-uh-begging—and-uh-pleading-for what-uh-I want-uh!” My words are rather embarrassingly punctuated with grunts and sighs and moans since Rai is thrusting deep inside me with abandon. I love it—it’s sending wonderful shivers down my tail—and I suddenly lose my ability to speak when he brushes that spot inside me that makes me see stars.

I growl and moan and purr, and my knees get weak, and Rai runs his claws through my hair.

“Shut up and stop complaining,” he purrs. “Always so impatient.” He’s provoking me, and I can do nothing to retaliate since he is finally fucking the shit out of me.

I lose my restraint—all of it—and let go—and I feel his hand creeping around to the front of my hips—finally, finally paying my weeping cock some attention. My body jolts when he touches me—he’s still wearing gloves, and he surprises me—both hands sweep up around my hips. One presses down hard into the head of my cock, making me melt, the other right at the base.

I thrust my ass back toward his body in pleasure, about to release—and then he squeezes my hilt while pressing down at the head of my cock. I’m experiencing immense pleasure from behind as he’s stroking my prostate, plus extreme stimulation at the most sensitive part of my dick, yet being prevented from release is immensely frustrating.

I sob out loud—wailing in frustration. 

“Please—I want to come! Please—let me come! This is too much! I wanna come! Please—Rai— _Please_!” 

I feel him leaning forward a little more, licking my ear—no, sucking it into his mouth—making me tremble and shake—my body falling apart. I am nauseated with desire. 

“Hmm—maybe a song...” he murmurs in that husky voice of his. 

“Wh-what?” My voice quivers. 

"Sing for me, then you may come.”

The fuck?! Now?! A flash of rage goes through me along with a growl, and my claws draw and fangs bare—but it’s what I need to look inside myself. I’m _defeated_. If I felt defeated by Rai’s grooming, this is nowhere close to that! This beast— _he_ is the one who grooms me! He is the one who teases me—he is the one who likes to have me on my knees and at his mercy. 

And what’s worst of all is how much I _want_ to be here—there is _nowhere_ else I would rather be! I _savor_ each “loss,” each “defeat.” Each hard-won defeat is sweeter than any bounty. I kind of hate it. It’s so embarrassing—but at the same time, it’s what I really want, and he knows it!

And then my song rings out—quietly, almost ashamed, at first. It sounds embarrassed. But it also sounds submissive and tender, like I am giving my body to this beast—and not just to beast-Rai. No. I’m also submitting to the beast inside _me_ —the one who loves being spanked, the ones who lives being held down and bitten, the one who adores these silly games, the one who loves being taken and coming undone, being told when I can climax, the one who loves to be teased till I come undone.

A sense of amazing freedom rushes through my body when the song vibrates my flesh and bones. And Rai releases my hilt, moving it to the tip of my tail. 

“Mmm. That’s what I want to hear. Come for me, Konoe.” Hearing my name in that voice makes the fur deep in my ears quiver in satisfaction. 

My climax is nothing short of amazing—having been brought so close to the edge so many times makes the actual climax that much sweeter, and pleasure floods my system, shivering through my body, making me cry—I’m shedding actual tears when I come. I clench around the silver cat’s body inside me, and he follows, purring and gasping with pleasure.

Tingling in my hands and feet—even my lips and ears are almost numb when I finish—but then I just wait for a moment. My spirit and soul and heart are strangely fulfilled and warm. I want to be here, at this cat’s side.

He collapses in the grass next to me, as I feel liquid trickling slowly down my thighs. I have my eyes closed for a moment, simply burying my face in his hair, his scent, and he is nuzzling my ears, also enjoying my scent. 

Then, I hear a sigh and feel a hand on my chin, and it is rather sharply tilted up. I open my eyes and am met with a clear pale blue gaze. Rai is back, and he does not look pleased. Oh, shit.

“So.”

“Um. Yeah?” I say, a soft, lazy smile on my face, hoping I can get him to smile. He doesn’t. “What?”

“What _was_ that?” 

“What?” I ask innocently. “Sex? Wonderful, outdoor sex?”

He grips my chin a little harder. 

“Do you have a death wish?”

I giggle nervously.

“ _Not_ funny. I’m totally serious! What the hell were you thinking, Bakaneko?! What if I ignored your safe word?!”

“The thought crossed my mind after we started—” I grin sheepishly, trying to escape that sharp blue eye.

“The hell?!” 

“You’ve been _watching_ me,” I protest. “If you keep looking at me like that, you can’t expect me to just ignore it!”

“Watching you? Looking at you? Like what?”

“You know, like you want to eat me alive,” I say, somewhat embarrassed. “I couldn’t exactly help it. I know you couldn’t resist, either, if I looked at you that way.”

“And you didn’t think anything would come of it? Nothing could possibly go wrong? Nothing bad would happen?”

“Well...”

“I could have hurt you!” 

I look away, ashamed after being thoroughly scolded.

“My gods, your neck! How the hell are you going to explain this?”

“Explain it to whom?” 

“Well, you’re marked to hell and back. Bardo is going to make a comment.”

I blush.

“Obviously, he will know it was you.”

Rai brushes my ass softly—and it hurts a little. I flinch slightly. 

“Are you sore?”

“I’m fine,” I say. 

“Just so I’m clear... So it doesn’t happen again, would you explain to me how _exactly_  I was looking at you?”

“Well, heated. And dark. _Hungry_. Like I’m the only cat who matters.” I’m _really_ embarrassed now. Again, I went overboard, and Rai is upset. He doesn’t like feeling out of control, and I should have known better. I’m about to apologize, and I look at his face. But his expression takes my breath away. He’s looking at me _exactly_ like I am describing. _Exactly_ —hungry, dark, heated, like he wants to devour me.

“Fuck,” I breathe. 

“What.” Not a question, but spoken in that voice he was using earlier, wearing that same wicked smile he was wearing earlier.

“Holy _shit_!” I exclaim. “Were you just  _playing_ with me?!” 

“Mmm, if I were, would you be mad?” The same sexy, husky voice seeps out of the cat who was just scolding me.

I’ve _never_ been so surprised in all my life. And I don’t know whether to be completely pissed off or to be utterly  _delighted_! That game—it was _exactly_ what I needed. How did he know? But was any of it real?

But my body seems to know what to do. I lean in and kiss him on the lips, not withdrawing my fangs and nipping him when I do so. He returns the kiss, and the base of my tail is grabbed and pinched, making me sit up suddenly. If we don’t stop now, we are _never_ going to make it back to the inn, though...


End file.
